


Prince and the Introvert

by SleeplessInGeneral



Series: Prince and the Introvert [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Disney world meet cute, Emile has a lollipop obsession, M/M, Mentions of Deceit - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: Emile was never one for going out. He was content with staying home, reading a book, drinking tea and doing absolutely nothing else, but his brother was going to pride with his best friend and his boyfriend and he asked Emile to join him, and…Who was he to say no to his brother?Logan was always more of an extrovert than Emile anyway.(Or, the Remile Disney World meet cute fic that I never expected to write.)





	Prince and the Introvert

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as, the one where Remy teases Emile into going on the Haunted Mansion at Disney.
> 
> So... this was not supposed to be the plot. But I wanted to write any pride fic, so this happened. And I'm happy it happened. Not my plan, but just as great.
> 
> So, as always, enjoy!  
> Allons-y!

Emile was never one for going out. He was content with staying home, reading a book, drinking tea and doing absolutely nothing else, but his brother was going to pride with his best friend and his boyfriend and he asked Emile to join him, and…

Who was he to say no to his brother?

Logan was always more of an extrovert than Emile anyway.

So that was how and why Emile Picani, psychology student and introvert extraordinaire, found himself in the middle of Disney World, running around with his brother's boyfriend because his brother does not see the point of Disney World (he was also a very bad liar).

"So we're going to go on Space Mountain first," Patton said breathlessly as he dragged Emile with him. "Because Space Mountain is important. And then we'll do… umm… yeah, I didn't plan much further than that. But we have to go on Space Mountain!"

"Patton, please breathe. You really need to."

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited!"

"I know, me too!"

By the time they were done with their third round on Space Mountain, Logan was already quite sick of it. He joined them for the third round, so he couldn't complain, but…

"If you two try doing that again, I will tie you both up."

"Kinky!"

"Do you even know what that word means, Patton?"

"Kinda…?"

"Finally!" Roman Prince, wearing his well-known and well-loved red and white letterman jacket, along with shorts and a golden pair of sunglasses, was sprinting towards them. Oh no… "I thought I'd never find you guys!"

"Salutations, Roman," Logan managed to say as Roman tackled him in a hug. "And also Virgil, and Remy."

Well now, that was a new name.

"Salutations to you too, nerd."

The new name had bright pink hair, a dark pair of aviators, was dressed only in black and held a cup of Teavana in one hand while texting with the other.

Emile was very sure they've never met before.

"Remy," Roman said once he released Logan. "This is Lo's boyfriend Patton, and Lo's brother Emile! Em, Pat, this is my older brother Remy. He's joining us today because he's too juvenile to go to pride alone."

"I refused to believe there was anyone more immature than Princey, and then I met Remy," Virgil filled in.

"Why, it's always a pleasure to meet gorgeous people." Remy smiled and… did he look at Emile? "Enchante, mon cher."

Huh, yeah… not an awkward situation at all. Having a very attractive person just… look at you like that. Absolutely not.

He totally wasn't jealous of the way Logan held Patton by his waist, kissing his hair every couple seconds (that was new development for the day). Or the way Virgil and Roman seemed to be inseparable when together. He did not envy all his friends who were in steady relationships, happy and loving and…

No. Absolutely not.

"Yeah… you too."

Okay, what was that.

"Here, have a lollipop," Virgil whispered to him. "It's orange."

"Thanks."

Needless to say, the lollipop didn't help in the least.

* * *

 

Remy had no idea Logan Picani had a brother. And what a satisfying moment it was when he found out.

Emile was the cutest thing, with his pastel pink hair and bright red cheeks. His glasses were adorable, his outfit was ridiculously cute, this whole boy was just incredible and _Remy did not know what to do_.

And then he started sucking that lollipop.

"Can we go to Splash Mountain next?" Patton – Patton? The boy in the light blue shirt, with the cat hoodie tied around his shoulders – jumped, breaking the moment.

"Let's pass through the Haunted Mansion first," Roman broke in. "So Virgil could be satisfied. And then we can go to Splash Mountain!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"I'm sitting this one out," Remy's fairy boy said. "And Splash Mountain."

"Emile, there is no need to sit out the Haunted Mansion, you've been through it many times before. And Splash Mountain won't kill you."

"No, but it would make me wet, and it's about just as bad, Logan."

How… how could this guy be real?

"Want me to stay behind with you, gorgeous?"

"…no thanks. I'll be fine."

Alright then. It was going to be a challenge, and Remy was totally down to it. He was a Prince, and if there was a thing Larry Prince taught his sons…

…it was not to piss off their mom.

And not to back down from challenges. That too.

* * *

 

"Just a heads up," Patton said the moment they got to the Haunted Mansion. "My brother asked to join, but I had to tell him to stay home because he has homework and stuff, so if any of you see an emo teen in a dress and yellow glasses please let me know, okay? I'll kick his ass back home."

"I'll kick his ass for you," Roman announced as he ran towards the line, dragging his boyfriend behind.

When all of them were gone, Emile finally allowed himself to breathe…

"Do you want a churro, angel?"

Oh, no.

"No, thank you, Remy. I'll be alright alone."

"Come on, babe… just a churro."

"No, thank you! Quite frankly, I…"

"You what?" Remy raised an eyebrow. And for some reason…

Emile started feeling like he fucked up.

"Why do you insist on flirting with me so much?"

"…I flirt with everyone. It's basically my language at this point. Would you like to learn it?"

And he continued. Remy kept going. Until Emile found himself pressed against Logan's back in the line to the Haunted Mansion.

Well…

"At least let me give you my number," Remy whispered to him as they got in the elevator. "That is all I want."

"After this ride."

"Thank you. May I buy you a churro after this ride?"

"…yeah."

* * *

 

Emile was back home past midnight. Exhausted, happy, and in need of a glass of water. He took off his blue pronoun bracelet the moment he walked in, put it on the stand, and…

And his phone pinged.

' ** _Daddy:_** _sup bb <3<3_'

Emile… did not know how to respond.

' ** _Daddy:_** _its remy. how you doin boo? got home safe??_ '

…Emile Picani, psychology student and introvert extraordinaire, just got himself into a world of trouble.

' ** _Em:_** _yes, thank you. I'm going to go shower now. Gn Remy!_ '

* * *

 

_Six months later_

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Patton was screaming at the top of his lungs. "You have one hour of daylight, then you can say night-night, I'll be over here!"

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Roman completed him.

"I will never get why you two still sing that song," Logan scolded the two, laughing over his book.

And then Emile's phone started ringing. And Roman immediately snatched it to check.

"Wait…" The actor almost threw the phone back at Emile. "But I thought you didn't talk to your dad anymore?"

' ** _Daddy_** _is calling…_ '

"Hey Remy," Emile answered, fiddling with their purple pronoun bracelet.

"Wait, _Remy_?!"

"I think we just scarred your brother for life, sweetie."

And as if on cue, Roman fainted.


End file.
